The present invention relates to a film change bag and, more particularly to a film change bag suitable for changing film in medium size and/or large size cameras and comfortable to carry.
Conventionally, this kind of film change bag is made of cloth and/or vinyl materials, and constitutes shading bag having two inlets.
Using the bag, a camera which has a film therein is put into the bag, and the user put their hands into the bag through the inlets and change the film therein.
This kind of film change bag is used outdoors, and therefore the bag must be comfortable to carry and suitable for all kinds of cameras, regardless sizes thereof.
However, since the bag comprised of a shading bag made of cloth and/or vinyl materials, the bag is not suitable for changing large size film of 4.times.5 and/or 6.times.6 which is simply covered by shading papers and used for medium and/or large size cameras, although the bag is usable for changing regular film for 35 mm camera which was packed in a cassette.
Furthermore, the conventional film change bag simply comprises of shading bag having nothing therein, and therefore it was inconvenient to handle the camera therein since the bag was flattened.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, it was proposed to equip a frame inside the bag, which support the bag to desired shape.
However, equipping the frame inside the bag, the bag is hard to fold and therefore inconvenient to carry.